Systems are typically designed to allow a user the ability to configure a variety of parameters. These parameters are typically technical and product specific in nature. For instance, in data storage backup, a user may be able to set a level of compression of the data or an amount of bandwidth. Sometimes users do not have a full grasp of how these configuration parameters affect the system or the system performance. Thus, systems may be configured improperly, behave poorly and ultimately incur monetary loss to clients.